Face Down: Retrograde
by xanaplayer
Summary: Drabble/Tie-in to Face Down Now bonded, Burnout and Barricade reflect on past events and in doing so causes memories to resurface that were better left forgotten…
1. Introduction and Intimidation –part 1

Title: _Face Down: Retrograde_

Authors: grlwdgrntrk (original fanfic, _Face Down_) & asmyth (tie-in ficlet, _Retrograde_)

Rating: **T** (may go up)

Warnings: …none in this chapter.

Disclaimers: Transformers © Hasbro, _Face Down_ OCs/plot © grlwdgrntrk

Summary: Drabble/Tie-in to _Face Down_ Now bonded, Burnout and Barricade reflect on past events and in doing so causes memories to resurface that were better left forgotten…

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously, this is a tie-in ficlet to the fanfic _Face Down_. That story in particular is one of the best pieces I've read on here, and every time I read another chapter I always want more. If you haven't read it, (shame on you) then you can find it under my favorite stories in my profile as this fanfic will make no sense if you haven't. Otherwise, enjoy the read!

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction and Intimidation -part 1-

**Barricade**

* * *

It was on a simple whim that I entered the bar that night on Cybertron so long ago.

I recall the details of it perfectly. I had come into the city gathering and training recruits for Lord Megatron's army of Decepticons. Most of the mechs were a far cry from joining into the ranks; easily distracted and a high lack of discipline…but I wasn't the least bit concerned for them. In time they would learn to hardened soldiers, and if drilling them at every location we stopped at be the only course of action, I was prepared to do so.

However, after we stopped in Iacon, their pit-spawned annoyances became a little too…aggravating for me. Instead I gave them another task to memorize the grid of the city. I would test their knowledge of it later on in another drill. And so I ended up at an energon bar that night. When I first entered, the loud drunken voices of the other patrons did little to calm my nerves, but at the same time it amused me somewhat; that every civilian here was completely ignorant to the war that was about to erupt. There were some that knew- the guards in front of the bar being an example- but everyone else was wrapped up in the remaining bliss of the Golden Age.

I continue to scan the area, and like the feeling of an intense concentrated shot of energon suddenly rush through one's circuits, did the same feeling surface when I laid my optics on _her_.

A waitress that served at the bar- a simple _femme_- caused such a stimulating reaction…a reaction that felt familiar but couldn't place. I disregarded it as a simple notion of lust; she was indeed one of the more beautiful ones I had seen. She begins to move toward me as I rest my gaze completely on her now. She offers me a drink and I accept, and she simply turns away, showing not even the slightest hint of fear- another quality that fueled my desire to take her as a souvenir once my platoon left Iacon…

* * *

**A/N:** No, it's not done yet. I plan on doing several different scenes from the story. Up next, we get Burnout's point of view. R&R please!


	2. Introduction and Intimidation –part 2

Title: _Face Down: Retrograde_

Authors: grlwdgrntrk (original fanfic, _Face Down_) & asmyth (tie-in ficlet, _Retrograde_)

Rating: **T** (may go up)

Warnings & Disclaimers: none in this chapter; Transformers © Hasbro, _Face Down_ OCs/plot © grlwdgrntrk

Summary: Drabble/Tie-in to _Face Down_ Now bonded, Burnout and Barricade reflect on past events and in doing so causes memories to resurface that were better left forgotten…

**A/N:** Ahem…glad to see I got so many readers on this thing…now where are those reviews, eh? -sighs- Sorry about the wait on this part. Since Burnout is an OC, I wanted to get her perspective and personality just right; this being in mind, it took a few tries to get a result I was somewhat satisfied with.

By the way- to any readers that have read _Face Down_: I want your opinion on this. Now I will be doing the first several chapters as they are crucial to the development in relationships, but since I really don't plan to do this thing with _every_ chapter in _Face Down _(40 chapters and growing!) I want to know what you people want to read the most (meaning what chapters in _Face Down_ that you would like to see written here) and if you want any other characters from the story in here as well. –mutters- if that made any sense at all…

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction and Intimidation –part 2-

**Burnout**

* * *

To this day I still find everything that I've endured a mystery. Even back then, while everything on Cybertron was still peaceful, I never would've imagined that one single event would ignite such a transformation in a relationship with my bonded.

And never _in the pit_ would I think that my bonded would be a Decepticon.

I guess my issues with my family unit and the job I landed shortly afterwards in an energon pub is more rewarding than I thought. Sure, coming to a city as big as Iacon had a bit of intimidation behind its reputation, but it didn't rattle me any. I was there to break a new point in my life and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from doing just that. The job I had wasn't a lighthearted one; working at an energon pub, and a popular one at that, took guts. I didn't find it hard but to be completely honest, there were times where it could get tedious; the patrons would get a little too…_excited_ off of high-grade and become a little too interested in the serving femmes, myself included.

Fortunately for us waitresses, the most popular pub in Iacon had its benefits: guards that would gladly toss out the over-energized mechs when the situation presented itself. One of the guards in particular quickly became like a big brother to me (and sometimes acted like one as well). It was a nice feeling- to have someone look out for your well-being like that… and in my entire time of living in Iacon, _Crossfire_ was one of the truest friends I had made.

I only wish I could've gotten the chance to know him better.

_That is one of the memories that hurts the most…_

It was that one night back in the pub during our busiest hours that changed everything.

It was later in the evening and had patrons rolling in en masse. The tables were packed with mechs and the occasional femme or two, no doubt coming there in the midst of a celebration of some sorts. Either way, the rush in occupants kept me moving all night. By that point in time I was well adjusted to these types of crowds; it didn't bother me in the least. What _did_ bother me was a lone patron in the less-populated section of the pub. Only creeps sat over there…and it did little to dismiss my anxiety when I noticed said mech bore crimson-colored optics. A Decepticon.

I didn't really know what their purpose was; hardly anyone did. One thing was for sure, however- a definite feeling of unease clouded Cybertron. I pushed all of those thoughts aside, though. I had a job to do and I wasn't about to let _him_ wavier my courage. What was the point in doing so anyway? I would never see him again and with the current circumstances he probably didn't give a slag if I showed any fear or not. Clearly my judgment on the latter was incorrect for as soon as I offered him a drink he stood to his full height, showing off his weapons systems in the process. It was very apparent that he was looking for any factor of nervousness in my being at the sight of his display, but I didn't give him any type of satisfaction.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly after I turned away and headed to the other tables. It wasn't my first encounter with a Decepticon and judging by the way they work, chances were high that my fearlessness annoyed him a little.

A few days later, I began to feel watched. Given, my last few moments with that Decepticon hadn't exactly been an exchange of friendly words, it eventually led me to assume that he _was_ the only one who would be watching me. Mere cycles later, my guess was correct. I ended up getting caught up in a race, which in turned caused me to abruptly call Crossfire to my aid- something I deeply regret. Painful angst seared at my spark as I helplessly watched my truest friend die in my arms.

"_I'll go off-line before I let anything happen to you."_

His promise to me…it had become a reality. And all I could do was watch with optics unfocused by pain as I witness the light dim from his optics.

Then I face the one responsible. For my pain. For my friend's death. And for inflicting my future torment as that new point in my life makes its existence known as the darkest chapter meets with a final convergence.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I _actually_ made it longer than the first chapter. Don't know how long that will last though. Now that this part is done, I think I'll elaborate more on 'Cade's part. If anything, that will be posted once the next chapter is complete. Speaking of which… -prods grlwdgrntrk- Hey yew! I believe you left us readers on a bit of a cliffie in one of your stories! We need answers before we fall off this thing! –flails-


End file.
